The Truth
by Stricko14
Summary: We all know Megan as the mischivous evil little sister who enjoys ruining her brothers lifes. But what if she just wanted attention? When Megan goes into the attic and finds something she wasnt ment to, her life turns upside down...
1. Surviving Surrealism

**This is my first story so please bear with me! I do not own anything ... unfortunatly. Please read and review! :D**

_She hid behind the old sofa as her brother walked into his bedroom.He placed his guitar and a sheet of paper on the sofa, almost able to see the small body of a 9 year old girl, who was trying keeping herself hidden, but Drake was too tired to notice anything hidden and climbed the ladder onto his bed, bringing his phone out of his pocket to check any messages. Megan glanced at her watch. Not long now. After about ten seconds she heard a plank of wood creak, followed by a balloon filled to the top with cold water falling to the victim beneath. Megan watched as her brother yelled in surprise and was soon enough drenched. Megan picked up the piece of paper that had been thrown onto the sofa. She saw music notes - Drakes new song - and turned the paper round, revealing her homework essay. _

_"Megan? What the?" Drake blurted out as soon as he saw her. Megan laughed at the sight of him, she felt proud._

_"Hey, it actually worked!" she replied, still laughing at her revenge prank._

_"Yeah, I noticed! What was that for?" Drake said. He looked at his shirt, it was completely drenched. " Megan, I'm soaked! Well, I hope your happy!"_

_"Don't worry Drake, I coulden't be happier!" Megan walked towards the door then stopped suddenly in the doorway." And by the way drake, next time, don't scribble on my homework!" She screwed up the paper that sill layed in her hand and threw it at her defenceless brother. Megan smirked as she walked out of the room and into the hallway._

_--_

_As Megan opened the door to her bedroom, she noticed instantly how dark it was. She had spent so much time in drake's room, setting up her small prank, that she had not noticed how long it had been since she had last entered her bedroom. Megan glanced around at her digital clock, the red glowing brightness of the numbers seemed to light up most of the room, 9:00 pm. As megan switched on the light, she expected to see her pink, girly room. Darkness still. She needed a new light bulb. Usually when this happened, Megan would ask her mother to change it, but Audrey was out on a date with a man called Walter. Megan had only met him once, but she had the feeling that her first impression would be her last impression too. Which meant that she thought he was doofus on channel 7 forever. Her second option was to force Drake into changing the light bulb, but Megan didn't want to ruin the moment of the prank. So, Megan had to change it herself._

_As Megan climbed the ladder to the attic she thought about what might be up there. She had never been in their attic before - never needed to - so although she only intended to get pick up a new light bulb, she had a great temptation to see what else lurked around in the corners. Megan stepped onto the wooden floor, it was pretty dark. The small girl searched around the attic and found the bulb which she had been looking for and put it in her pocket. She looked around the small attic when her eyes rested on a box at the far end corner. Megan stepped past old papers and peices of furniture until she reached the small, yet precious box. It was made of odd peices of wood, making it obvious that it had been hand made by someone who hadn't had much experience in woodwork, but the painting job was beautiful. The box was given a white background with small blue patterns and lines, making it look special and unique. Megan lifted the box and sat on the dusty floor. She rested the little box on her lap and slowly opened it, curiosity building up inside her. When she had lifted the top of the box off and placed it on the floor next to her, she almost laughed at what she saw. On top of papers and other photographs layed a photograph which Megan thought was somewhat hilarious. The cubby cheeks. The droopy, half open eyes. The drool hanging from it's mouth. This was Drake. When hes was 3 months old. Megan smiled at the photo. It was actually quite cute if you forget the fact that this is the same boy as the one drenched below. She placed it to one side and looked though the box. Drakes birth certificate. Drakes baby book. Pictures of Drake when he had just been born. Pictures of Drake with their mum. Pictures with Drake with a tall man with dark hair. He was quite handsome and looked slightly like Drake. That must be their dad before he- well, Megan dosen't know what happened to him actually, she figured that him and her mum simply divorced. Megan kept searching through the box. Drake. Drake. Drake. So were was Megan?_

_For what seemed like an hour (although it had only been around ten minutes) Megan had searched around the cluttered attic for something which she was starting to believe even wasnt there. If there was so many pictures of drake when he had been just been born and a few months later, then why couldn't Megan find any pictures or birth certificates of her. After around ten more minutes, Megan finally found a picture of her, when she was around one years old. Wasn't there any pictures of her when she was even younger? And there seemed to be only that picture. Megan opened the drawer of the table which the picture had layed on before she picked it up. She found a certificate, could this be her birth certificate? _

_Megan read parts of the writting on it. Megan Wright. Adopted. 12.08.1995. Miss Audrey Parker. Megan read it again thoroughly. Adopted. Questions suddenly started appering in Megans mind. How? Why? And who was her real mom and dad? Megan froze to the spot. She stood in that same position for about 5 more minutes before being brought back to reality by her brother calling her name._

_"What do you want?" Megan replied, trying to sound as though nothing had happened._

_"Where are you?" Drake said, looking in all directions._

_"Up here" _

_"Have you been in the attic all that time?" Drake said, when he finally looked up to find his little sister._

_"I guess" She said quietly._

_"You've been in there for over a hour. Come back down. Mom dosen't like you being in there anyway" I wonder why, Megan thought to herself_

_"Why should I listen to you!" Megan yelled, the tone in her vioce getting angrier with every word._

_"Fine, but don't come crying to me if you get crushed by all the clutter" Megan stared at him as he walked back into his room. He isn't my real brother, Megan thought, it woulden't feel right, to go up to him and give him a hug, not anymore. Megans life had suddenly turned upside down._

_--_

_" Honey, are you alright?" asked Audrey, placeing her palm on Megans forehead." You look pale and your not eating your dinner. Are you feeling ok?"_

_" Fine" Megan replied, looking down at her food. She wasn't hungry." Actually, I think I should go for a lie down. I just need rest mom." Mom. It didn't feel right anymore._

_" Ok baby, I'll check on you soon" Megan forced a smile as she walked over to her room. She decided not to go to her bed, and insted went to her pink draws. Megan pulled out her birth certificate. She didn't want to keep it with her. Not really. But Megan felt she had to. She sat against the cold, hard wall and began to read it once again._

**Certificate of adoption**

**12.08.1995**

**This is to certify that**

**Megan Wright**

**Has been formally adopted**

**Into the Parker family by the mother Miss Audrey Parker**

**And is entitled to all the rights and privileges there as her other children.**

_Once again Megan stared at sheet of paper, as tears fell down her cheek and rested on her lips. Why? Why had she been adoped? Why had nobody told her? What happened to her real parents? Suddenly, Megan heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Mom! Megan quickly shoved the certificate under the bed and got under her covers. _

_" Hi honey, feeling any better?" Audrey asked as she walked into the room and sat on the end on the bed._

_" Well I have a bit of a headache" Megan replied. She was being truthful. All the shock and worry had made Megan dizzy. _

_" Hmm, do you think you would be ok with some medicine? Walter is coming over soon. I just got of the phone with him. His son is comeing over too. He's called Josh. I'm sure you will enjoy yor self." Megan sighed_

_" Fine. I guess it dosen't hurt that much"_

_" Awww, you're such a good girl" Audrey kissed her forehead and walked out the room_

_--_

_The door bell rang._

_" Oh, they're here!" Audrey said as she more or less ran to the door. Megan watched as she opened it to reveal Walter, who Megan had already met and a slightly overwieght boy, around the same age as Drake. She thought Walter was goofy, but this, this was insane. They boy had a bright green top on with three quarter length jeans. His hair was black and was cut very short. _

_" Why hello Audrey!" Walter said after Audrey had opened the door to them._

_" Walter, hi!" Audrey replied." And you must be Josh, it's so nice to finally meet you." Audrey smiled at Josh._

_" It's very nice to meet you too. Dad said you were pretty, but wow!" Josh laughed along with Audrey and Walter._

_" Come in, come in" Audrey said after the joke which neither Megan or Drake found funny."Josh, this is my son Drake and my daughter Megan. I'm sure you will get on just fine."_

_" Hello. Hey, hey I know you!" Josh looked at Drake. " You're in my year at school. Bet you know who I am!"_

_" Oh, oh yeah. Your the kid who shows himself up by doing rubbish magic tricks in the hallway, scares away the girls and got olives stuck in his nose" Drake replied._

_" Yeah! Thats me! Wow we are gonna be such good buddies from now on!"_

_" Kill me" Drake said put loud. Josh jst smiled and kept talking to Drake and Audrey continued to talk to Walter. No one noticed as megan made her way back up to her bedroom. She felt so alone. Should she tell someone that she had found out about the adoption. Maybe a friend? No. Megan felt she had to keep this to herself and deal with it alone. _


	2. Lost Girl In A Lost World

**Ok this is a few months later. Walter and Audrey have got married. Walter and josh have moved in. Megan has ony just come over the shock of the adoption. Thank you carry on :D**

Megan watched as Drake and Josh walked out the door and began walking to school. She never thought they would actually get on that well. Not that quickly anyway. It seemed that everybody now had someone to talk to. To hang around with. To laugh wih. To cry with. Drake had more or less shoved megan out of his life and was now spending most of his time with Josh. It was the same with her mother really, athough she had not intended to.

So while Drake was with Josh and Audrey was with Walter, Megan was left to sulk around in her room. She didn't belong here. Not anymore. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to runaway. Find her parents. Live a happy life.

For weeks, Megan had been thinking about her real parents. Where were they? Were they even alive? Did they not have the money to afford her? Did they simply not want her? Megan decided that she simply had to know. She was sure they would give her information at the care home. But how would she get there? She couldn't ask her mom for a lift. No way. She thought about asking a friends mom, but chances are that her friends mom will end up ringing up Megans mom.

Megan walked over to her laptop and switched it on. As soon as it came up she typed in her newish password - lostgirlinalostworld - it was long but Megan found it easy to remember. When everything loaded up, she brought up the internet and googled the local care home, hoping that was where she had been adoped. It was only 2 miles away. She could walk. If she remembered the way.

--

As the school bell rang Megan tried to remember the way to the care home. Turn right outside school. Keep walking forward until the second roundabout. Turn right. Keep walking forward until Court Avenue. Walk down the-

" Megan? Are you alright? You' ve completely blanked out," Megan's friend asked, waving her hand in front of megans face.

"What?" Megan said as she was brought back to reality," Oh sorry, I was just thinking. Look I have to go bye," Before her friend could reply, Megan had run out of the school and down the street. She had told her mother that she was going to stay at her friend's house tor dinner. If she was lucky Audrey would not ring up her friend's mum and she would get home without any suspicion.

After about fifteen minutes, Megan reached Court Avenue. Just about five minuts longer and she would be stood in front of the care home.

She slowed down to a walking pace and looked at her surroundings. It seemed to be a rough town. Most of the houses had boarded up or smashed windows. Litter filled the deserted street. Overgrown gardens were brushing against the small girl. as she tried to stay at the other end of the narrow path. She could hear dogs barking, children screaming, people shouting. And yet, no one in sight. Megan hugged herself and carried on walking. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought to herself, for all I know, I could be kidnapped when I turn this next corner. She tried to push it to the back of her mind. She had come this far and was not going back

Megan turned the corner and her brown eyes rested on a building bigger the the ones surrounding it. As she walked further, she felt certain that it was the care home. Finally, Megan was stood in front of the large building. Milread Adoption home. This was it. Megan suddenly felt nervousness build up inside her as she took a deep breath and made her way into the care home.

Inside, it looked more organised and clean than she would have expected. It seemed fairly posh. Megan guessed this was the reception. It had a wooden floor and cream coloured walls. A woman was sitting at a desk in the middle of the small room. Megan could see though a doorway into another room. It was more colourful on that other side. The walls were painted with bright colours. The furniture was painted white.

Megan made her way slowly to the woman at the desk, she seemed busy with paper work. She didn't notice as the small girl stood in front of the desk.

"Um, excuse me," Megan said, nervousness in her voice. The woman looked up staight away.

" Why, hello. Can I help you?" the care worker said in a kind voice.

" Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with something," Megan replied, "I recently found out that i was adopted and I was hoping you had some information about my real parents,"

"Look, I know you must be feeling very curious at the moment, such a young girl finding out she was adopted. It must be a great shock, but i'm afraid it is very unlikely we will have any information. Tell me your name and age. I'll have a look, but please, don't get your hopes up." She gave a smile as she waited for Megan to reply.

"Okay, Megan Parker. I'm nine years old," Megan answered, "Oh, and my last name was Wright before I was adopted,"

"Okay, I'll have a look" The woman smiled again before turning around to search through a draw of files behind her.

"Thankyou" Megan said politely. She waited as the middle aged women searched though the files.

"Ahhh, Megan Wright, lets see what we have here," Megan felt hopefull as she turned back around and opened the folder. She looked though the neat papers for a few minutes before handing Megan one A4 sheet. This is all the information about your parents we have i'm afraid. Megan looked at the paper. It seemed quite complicated, but Megan found what she needed to know. Her parents were alive and were only a few miles away. So, why did they not want her?

Megan looked back at the women who was staring at her.

"Thankyou, I think I should go home now," Megan smiled as she said it and put the piece of paper on the desk.

"Is your mother waiting for you outside?" The lady asked in a concerned voice.

"Um... well. No. I came here myself. Please don't tell her. She dosen't even know that I found out about the adoption," Megan asked in a pleading voice. The care worker gave a soft smile.

"Would you like a lift home, it's not safe for a young girl like you to walk around here at this time." Megan looked at a window. It was getting quite dark and she didn't want to walk down Court Avenue again.

"Yes please," Megan smiled back as the women got up and walked towards the door with Megan.

" By the way, you can call me Caroline,"

--

As Megan sat in the passenger seat, she realised which road they were at. Just a few more roads and they would be at her house. She looked at Caroline. She liked her, she had been very kind to Megan. She dreaded the thought of having to walk home in the dark, especially down Court Avenue.

"Um, Caroline, please would you let me out here, i'd rather you not park in front of my house,"Megan asked politely.

"Okay, if thats what you want," Caroline replied. She pulled up to the side of the road. "Bye Megan, be careful walking the rest of the way home,"

"It's only around the corner, anyway, thanks for the lift," Megan waas about to leave the car, but suddenly remembered that Caroline could easily call her mother and tell her everything."Um, Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"Please could you not tell anyone about me coming to the care home, especially my mom," Megan asked.

"Tell them what?" Caroline replied with a grin on her face.


	3. There's always rain before a rainbow

**

* * *

**

OK. Third chapter. Sorry it took so long, ive been really busy lately. so... happy reading!

Megan lifted her feet onto the coffee table in front of her as she flicked thorough the channels on the television. She found it hard to settle on a channel. Maybe because it was a Wednesday night and there wasn't much on. Maybe because there was so much going on and no one knew about it but her. And Caroline. Megan felt safe around Caroline. Like she could tell her anything. It's a few weeks since she visited the care home. Twice she thought about going back. So she could cry and there would be someone there for her. But Megan stopped herself. She didn't want to let out too much. It would mean only more risk. So, Megan cried alone in her room. Her problems bottling up inside her. She knew it was wrong. She had read so many magazines that tell you to tell a trusted adult. But what could she do?

At last, Megan settled on a channel showing music videos. After a couple of minutes, she heard footsteps walking towards the couch. Megan didn't need to look to know who it was. She didn't care anyway. Drake sat on the couch next to her, while Josh sat on the seat next to them. They were in deep conversation and didn't seem to notice Megan. Drake picked up the remote and changed the channel, without even glancing at Megan.

"Hey! Drake, I was watching that!" She yelled. Her brother turned around to his little sister as though she was little bug that no one cared about.

"So...?" Drake replied, before lifting his own feet onto the coffee table and carrying on his conversation with Josh. Megan tried to push Drake, but her small body was much to weak for Drake's, and went unnoticed. She got up and walked into the kitchen, where her mother was emptying the shopping bags into the fridge and cuboards.

"Um, mum?" Megan said.

"Yes Megan?" Audrey replied, only half listening.

"Please can you tell Drake to give me the remote back? I was just watching TV and-" Megan started. Audrey didn't look at her, and continued to put the food away.

"Look Megan, could you please help me with this this? I'm in a rush. Walter's taking me out to dinner in 10 minutes. Tell you what. You finish this and i'll go get ready. We'll talk later." Audrey shoved a full shopping bag into Megans arms and ran out of the kitchen. Megan felt disappointed once again, but started putting the food away all the same. After a few minutes she realised that if Drake and Josh hadn't disturbed Megan, she wouldn't be stood here now, doing chores for her mum. And Megan decided she wouldn't let them get away with it.

As she shoved butter into the already too full fridge, and put the cereal into the cuboards she tried thinking up different ways she could get revenge. Dropping water bombs on Drake's head was one thing, but Megan wanted something more stunning. Outrageous. Evil.

* * *

Megan stood infront of the sink in the bathroom. She opened the bottle of shampoo which Drake used. Most of the family had different shampoo's. Drake had smooth and silky. Josh used a special nerd shampoo for people with scalp conditions. Walter had a shampoo that was given to him by his mother. It makes him hair go greasy again within 30 minutes, but Walter refused to stop using it until it ran out. Megan and Audrey shared a shampoo that seemed to be for normal people.

Megan reached over and hesitated before grabbing Josh's shampoo too and opening the bottle. She placed them both on the side of the sink and picked up a bottle which Megan had just bought. Hair Dye. Scarlett Red. Megan smirked and emptied half the contents of both the shampoo's into the small sink, before filling them back up again with the hair dye. She felt somewhat lucky that both bottles wern't see-through. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

It was tuesday morning. Megan was sat in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and orange juice. She knew that both Drake and Josh had had a shower last night. Josh had one at about 9:30 and then went to bed straight away. At about 11:00, Drake had a shower too and then woke Josh up as he switched on the light in their room and decided to make lots of noise. That's when the arguing started. It woke up the rest of the family, and maybe even the neighbours. Megans hamster, Hervay, ran into the corner of his cage, frightend of the loud noises. No one could ever get to sleep while Drake and Josh were arguing. Audrey and Walter just shouted from their room, telling them to shut up. All because Drake made a little bit too much noise while Josh was dribbling on his bed. Megan didn't care though. She couldn't sleep anyway with all the excitment inside her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Megan heard from the room above her. "MOM!!" Within seconds, Drake had ran into the Kitchen where Megan was sat, looking for Audrey. Megan turned around to examine her work. To her joy, it had worked, and it had worked well. Her brother's hair was a bright scarlett red. It glowed and shined. It definatly looked unnatural and kind of unreal. Megan smiled and turned her head back round to stop herself from laughing.

"DRAKE!!" Josh cried from above. Obviously, Josh had seen the difference in his appearence too. He to ran into the kitchen, just how Drake had done. "DRAKE! DID YOU DO TH-" He suddenly noticed the colour in Drake's hair. His own was a shorter version, but still a startling bright red." What happened to our hair?"

"It's pretty simple Josh. It's gone RED! Where's mom?" Drake replied, turning to face Megan. He suddenly noticed the smirk on Megan's face. "Megan? Did you do this?"

"Mom's in her bedroom Drake," Megan replied, not letting anything out.

"MEGAN!" Megan had never heard him shout so loud before. It frighened her a little."Did you dye our hair red? Tell me, now!"

"Drake, don't be such a downer. Look on the bright side, you'll be able to see your reflection clearly in the television for the next year and a half."

"Year and a half? What?! Megan! Why do you have to be so stupid and childish?" Drake yelled before he stormed out of the room. His words hit Megan like a thousand knives. She sat stone cold on the wooden chair. Never beore had Drake called her childish or stupid. He had never been mean to her. Drake was the type of brother who just walks away, keeping his distance until he's calmed down a bit. She moved her eyes to Josh. He just shook his head in a dissapointed look and left the kitchen.

Megan felt terrible. She deserted her breakfast and made her way up to her room. She sat on her bed, playing with Hervay, trying to forget about Drake. After about fifteen minutes, her door swung open and Audrey and Walter walked in.

"Megan Parker!" Audrey shouted. Megan looked up at her mother, suddenly feeling frightened." What did you think you were doing? Dyeing your brother's hair? They look terrible! How could you be so stupid?"

"I...I was-" Megan started.

"That was absolutely out of control Megan, how can you? What have they ever done to you?" Walter interupted.

"But-"

"No but's Megan! Drake and Josh have to put up with this for the next year and a half! What were you thinking? You silly little girl. I thought you were sensible. A mature nine year old who knows right from wrong! I guess I was wrong. Now stay in your room and think about what you've done until I tell you that you can come out!" Audrey stormed out of the room.

"I thought better of you Megan," Walter said before following his wife. Megan stood still for a couple of minutes. It was bad enough that Drake acted crazy, but Megan found it much more hard to cope with her parents. Especially her mother. A tear rolled down her cheek and soon enough, Megan was roaring with tears. She sat down against her wall as teardrops rolled down her red cheeks. She felt awful. Never before had she been shouted at like that. She had been told to be quiet in class, her bother had shouted from the other end of the house at her and her mother had told her off many, many times. Not like this though. This was different. Scary. Hurtful.

She had been sat on the floor for about 10 minutes before Megan decided to get up, wondering what to do. There was one place she would feel better in. One place she felt comfterble in. One place where their was someone who cared about her. Milread Adoption home.

Megan knew the way there by heart, but there was a few obstacles. First, how would she get out of the house, and second, she had to go down Court Avenue to get there. She could try getting a bus. She had the money. But how would she be able to leave the house unnoticed?

She opened her door slightly. Josh was walking up to his room. Megan shut the door quickly, making sure that Josh didn't see her. Leaving her room that way was not an option. So how else?

The window.

Megan walked over to her large window and looked out. Below there was a porch about two meter's away from the window. She could drop down from there and onto the ground. Megan grabbed her jacket and put it on before picking up her pocket money that she hasn't spent yet.

She opened the window. Fear suddenly ran through her small body. I will do this, she thought to herself, I have to get there. She climbed out of the window and hung down from it. She dropped herself from the window, landing on the porch safely. Megan looked below. The drop was much further than the one from her bedroom window to the porch. Megan decided not to let her fear over power her and was soon hanging from the porch. Megan took a deep breath and let go. She fell to the ground within seconds. Pain suddenly shot through her right ankle as she layed on the hard floor.

Megan got in sitting position and looked at her ankle. She knew for certain that she had not broken it, but it was extremly painfull and Megan thought that maybe she should just stay at home to prevent anything else bad happening. But then she thought about her parents. The way her mum had shouted at her. And Drake. He wasn't exactly jumping for joy either. So, Megan decided to keep going.

She got up and limped to the nearest bus stop. She waited for a couple of minutes until the bus came to a halt infront of Megan. After the doors opened, she climbed onto the bus.

"Court Avenue please," Megan said in a quiet voice.

"That will be 1 please," The bus driver replied. Megan got out her money and gave him the dollar.

"Thankyou sir," Megan said as he gave her a bus ticket.

"Please, call me Larry" He replied.

"Thanks, Larry"

As Megan sat on the bus, three rows from the front, she had another look at her ankle. It was much more swollen up since se last saw. Maybe Caroline will know what to do.

* * *

Megan walked into the large building and looked towards the desk. A woman was sat there, but it was not Caroline. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and she wore small glasses on the tip of her nose. She was wearing a grey suit, matching her hair colour. She looked around 60. She lifted her head lifted straight away and her eyes scanned megan. She did not smile and Megan knew straight away that she did not like that woman. She had the impression that it was the other way around too.

"Can I help you young lady?" She asked impatiently.

"Is...is Caroline here?" Megan asked nervously.

"Yes," The woman replied. Megan waited for her to say where she was or something like that, but she simply sat there looking at Megan. A frown rested on the womans face.

"Please can I see her?" Megan asked when she was certain that she wasn't going to say anything.

"She is upstairs, I expect she will be very busy," She replied in a strict voice. Megan looked down at the floor. Dissapointment filled up inside her.

"But," The woman said, her voice suddenly softer."I will see if she is free to talk you you," Megan looked up. Maybe. Just Maybe, she wasn't so bad.

* * *

"Hi Megan!" Caroline said as Megan entered her small office. The woman at the desk gave Megan directions to Carolines office. Surprisingly, Megan found her way there without getting lost.

"Hi Caroline," Megan replied. The room had green carpet with white painted walls. Most of the furnisher was wooden.

"Megan, why are you limping? Have you hurt yourself?" Caroline asked. Megan looked at her and then nodded." Let me have a look, i've done a little nursing in my time,"

Megan Lifted up her trouser leg. It was still swolen.

"I think I twisted it," Megan said.

"Twisted it pretty badly I'd say, but don't worry, you haven't fractured it or anything like that. I'll go get some ice. Make your self comfterble, I will be back soon." Caroline said before walking out the door. Megan sat on one of the seats in front of the desk and lifted her weight off of her ankle.

"Hi!" said a cheery voice. It startled Megan at first, but turned her heard towards the door. A girl at around the same age as her was stood in the doorway.

"Um...hi,"Megan forced a smile.

"My names Loraine," She said smiling at Megan. She walked into the office."I live here,"

"Cool," Megan replied" My names Megan, I live a couple of miles away"

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything Megan, but, why are you here?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Megan told Loraine about how she found out she was adopted, how two people had just moved in, how she played a big prank on her brothers, how she had climbed out the window and hurt her ankle.

"Wow. You have one busy life!" Loraine said. Megan laughed. It felt good. She had not laughed in days. Loraine had dark skin and black hair. She was wearing an orange top with a denim skirt and trainers.

"O, hi Loraine, I see you've met Megan," Caroline said as she entered the room. She placed an ice pack on megan's ankle.

"Yup!" Loraine grinned once again. After a few minutes, Caroline's phone started ringing. She answered it, giving one word answers and finally put the phone down.

"Listen girls,i'm needed downstairs, Megan, can you hold that ice pack there? Loraine, please stay with Megan until I come back," Caroline said in a rush.

"Will do Miss C!"Loraine replied. Caroline smiled at us before walking out of the door. "Come on then," Loraine said.

"What?" Megan replied.

"Don't you want to meet any other kids here?" Megan didn't really feel in her best mood to meet new people at the moment. She shook her head."Awww, come on. At least meet Tom, my best friend. He's ace, trust me!" Megan wasn't given a chance to answer. Loraine started shouting down the halls for Tom.

"What?"He said impatiently when he arrived.

"Come here. This is Megan. Megan, this is Tom." Tom had longish wavy light brown hair. He wore a top to sizes too big and baggy jeans with trainers.

"Hey," He said when he met her eye.

"Hi," Megan replied.

"Can I tell him our ''secret''? Please?"Loraine asked.

"Sure" So Loraine told Tom everything Megan had told her, almost word for word.

"Wow!" Tom laughed."You can cope really well, seriously. Ever since my Dad died, I still find it really hard to move on. It's been about six years since then,"

"I'm sorry,"Megan said sympatheticly. Tom shrugged and walked around the small room.

"Hey, me and Tom are going to the premiere on Sunday. Do you want to come with us?" Loraine asked. Megan looked over at Tom. He was smiling at her.

She smiled back and nodded. Megan felt this was going to be the start of a brilliant friendship.


	4. Fabulous Friends

**4th chapter! Sorry these chapters are taking sooooo long, im juggling between 2 stories. My other story is imperfection (yes, it is still drake and josh). Please read and review!**

Megan sat in her bedroom, still grounded for the hair dying prank. Drake and Josh's hair colour was back to normal, Audrey had took them to the hairdressers and got it sorted. Although she was still banned from leaving her room, Megan felt much happier now. She had friends. Well, she did have Janie from school and then there were other friends too, but none of them understood how she felt or knew what she had been through. Loraine and Tom were different. And absolutly brilliant.

It's been a few hours since Caroline dropped Megan off back home. She figured that no one seemed to notice how Megan was gone for over an hour. She stood up, wondering what to do. Being grounded to stay inside the house was one thing, but not being able to leave your room except for meals is unbearably boring.

"Megan! Come down for dinner!" Audrey shouted from below. Megan got up and walked towards the door. She made her way down the stairs and into the living room. Her mother did not smile at her as she sat down. She looked across the table at Drake. He turned his head, not wanting to make eye contact. Great. Not only had she lost her real parents, but Megan felt as though she had lost this family too.

Soon enough, everyone was eating and talking to someone. It was the usual. Drake talked with Josh. Audrey talked with Walter. Megan sat in silence. Once again, dissapointment filled up inside her.

Tomorrow was Sunday. If she asked nicely, maybe, just maybe, Audrey and Walter would allow her to go to the premiere with Loraine and Tom.

"Hey mom?" Audrey looked at her as though Megan had never spoke before in her life.

"What?"

"I...I was wondering if maybe," Megan looked over at Walter,"Well, could I please go to the premiere tomorrow?"

"WIth who?" Walter asked.

"Just friends. From school,"She added quickly.

"Megan, you're grounded," Audrey sighed.

"Well I know but..." Megan noticed that Drake and Josh were listening to the conversation now. Why is it such a big deal if Megan talks to her own parents?

"Megan, you know you cannot go to the premiere with your friends, end of story." Audrey said.

"Please mom! I promise I will be good, I will do so many chores, please please please let me go!" Audrey looked quite surprised at Megan before looking at Walter for help.

"Well, I guess she has been grounded for almost a week-" He said.

"Walter!"

"Look, all i'm saying is, well, maybe if she has just one day at the premiere..."

"I don't know Walter,"

"Please?"

"Ok, look fine, but don't expect us to let you off everytime your grounded," Audrey said. Megan smiled as she finished her dinner.

* * *

"Okay kids, I'll pick you up in a few hours. Tom, leave the skateboard in the car-"Caroline said.

"Why can't I have my skateboard?"

"If you kill yourself, I will be responsable. Loraine, here's your cell phone and money. Tom, here's yours. Megan, do you have any money?"

"Yes, I have everything,"She replied.

"Good, call me if you need picking up sooner, bye kids!" Caroline said as she started driving away.

They walked into the premiere and went to buy their tickets. Loraine was wearing a blue t-shirt with 3/4 length jeans. Her hair had been put into a neat ponytail. Tom was once again wearing his baggy jeans with a black top that was his size this time.

"So how are things at home Megan?"Loraine asked,"Patched things up with your family yet?"

"Well, I guess, if mom had not gotten over the prank, I wouldn't be here," Megan replied.

"I guess,"

"But then, I don't think either Drake or Josh have forgiven me yet. They haven't talked to me since,"

"Bummer," Tom said. Both Megan and Loraine smiled as they begun to make their way in to the cinema screen. Loraine sat one side of Megan, Tom the other. Loraine passed Megan the popcorn and they sat in silence as the movie started.

* * *

"Wow! That movie was ace!" Tom said as they sat down at a table in the over crowded cinema. Megan and Loraine agreed as they sipped there mocha cola's. Tom had bought a large slice of pizza even though he knew he was having dinner straight away when he arives back at the care home. Megan had been invited for dinner there too. She felt nervous about meeting lots of new kids but accepted the offer anyway. The three of them talked about the movie they had just seen, the care home, Megan's family, what they wanted to be when they are older, what they are doing for their next birthday and other random subjects until it was 5:00. They walked outside to find Caroline driving into the car park.

"Hey Caroline,"Tom said. Megan smiled as she parked in front of them.

"Hey kids, did you have a good time?" She asked as they made their way into the car.

"Yeah, it was great,"Megan replied. The way home was hilarious. Tom was telling brilliant jokes whenever he could, making the other three laugh until their cheeks hurt. Megan never felt left out with her new friends, not like she did at home. Eventually they arrived back at the carehome.

"Here we are again,"Loraine sighed.

"Ready to meet two dozen new kids?" Tom asked. Megan felt butterflies in her stomache.

"Er...,"

"Don't worry about it,"Loraine said.

"Yeah, we don't bite...usually,"Loraine laughed and pushed Tom playfully. The three of them laughed once again as they opened the door to the care home.

"Ok kids, I will call you when dinner is ready," Caroline said before going to chat with the woman sat at the desk. It was the same strict women that Megan had talked to. Her hair was once again tied up into a bun.

"Come on then,"Tom said as they walked into a colourful room.

"This is the living room,"Loraine said to Megan as she slumped down onto the sofa. The furnisher was green, the walls had been painted blue, the carpet pink. Not exactly good colour choice, but Megan liked it all the same.

"Who's that?"Megan asked Tom, pointing towards a figure sat at a small table.

"Joe," Tom replied,"He's wierd. I mean, he actually likes to do his homework," He shivered and Megan raised her eyebrows before going up to him.

"Hey," Megan said.

"Hey," he replied, not looking up to face her.

"My names Megan,"

"Joe," He still kept his head down as he wrote on a piece of paper.

"What you writting?"

"I'm doing my homework," Megan looked at Tom. He raised his eyebrows. Joe obviously was not going to talk to Megan properly, so she decided to join Loraine on the sofa.

"He dosen't talk to me either," Loraine said,"Come on, I'll show you my room." Megan followed and Loraine and Tom walked up the stairs and into a tidy, white and blue room."This is it,"Loraine explained.

"Wow, its really nice," Megan said. The room was quite small and had one bed in the far end corner. There was a wardrobe and a desk, both painted white. A blue seat stood next to the desk."How do you manage to keep it so tidy?"

"I don't really know, I just do," Loraine laughed.

"Megan! Loraine! Tom!"shouted a voice from downstairs.

"Yes! Dinners ready!"Tom raced down the stairs while Loraine and Megan walked thier usual speed. When they entered the dining room, about 24 children were already sat at the table, including Tom and Joe.

"Who's that?" A girl asked Loraine as she and Megan sat down.

"This is Megan, Megan meet Jane,"

"Hi," Megan said while forcing a smile. Jane had long, thick, beautiful blond hair. Her skin was a perfect colour and she had the most amazing white teeth. She looked almost like barbie.

"Hi! How come your here then? Did Loraine invite you or something" She replied.

"Er...yeah, I guess,"

"Urgh, look at your Nails! I mean, no offence or anything but..." She started,"Hey, I could give you a manicure after dinner! I have so many different nail polishes, they will look perfect, like mine, see?" She had a french manicure that looked absolutly perfect. Although she knew how to look good and she did not intend to be mean, Megan did not like her. She had had friends like that before and never looked them in the eye again after what they did.

It was about a year ago, Megan had only just turned 9. She started to hang around with three girls, Emma, Brittany and Chloe. They were very popular and seemed to enjoy having Megan around, but one day things changed suddenly. After P.E, Megan came out of the school shower, only to find her clothes gone. She wrapped her towel around her body securely and left the shower room in search of her clothes. in the changing room stood Brittany. Just Brittany.

"Hey, have you seen my clothes?" Megan asked.

"Yes, I have,"She replied.

"Well, where are they?"

"In room 50b,"

"What are they doing down there?Megan yelled.

"Chill, it's only four rooms away, god," Brittany replied.

"Hey, will you get them for me?"

"No, I have to be somewhere. See ya' Megan,"Megan watched as Brittany walked casually out of the changing room. She looked around, but the only thing that she could use to cover her was her towel. She walked towards the door and peered out. There were not many people passing and as Brittany said, 50b was only four rooms away. She ran out of the changing room, down the hall and opened the door to 50b. As she closed the door behind her, she noticed the twenty people laughing at her. Her clothes lay in a crumpled heap on a table behind about 15 people. She stared in disbelief as the trio of Emma, Brittany and Chloe stood at the back smiling in an evil kind of way. No. No way, they wouldn't do this, they wouldn't, she had thought. Remembering that she only had a towel, she grabbed her clothes and started to leave the room. She was pulled back suddenly. Megan turned to face Emma.

"Where are you going so soon?" She laughed,"We were only joking!"

"Just leave me alone!" Megan yelled and ran out of 50b, back to the changing rooms. She got changed quickly and went into a toilet cubicle to be alone. She cried so much and could not stop. She missed her next lesson and spent the next hour crying. She kept the whole incident quiet, if she told a teacher, the girls would probably do even worse. She never talked to them again, they never talked to her either. After the cruel prank, Megan had always found it hard to make new friends.

She knew Jane probably was nothing like those three girls, but Megan did not want to risk it. She looked at Loraine for help but she was talking to Tom.

"Um...no thanks, sorry,"Megan said.

"Oh...ok then,"Jane said, dissapointedly.

Loraine introduced Megan to all the other kids but she decided to stick around with her two best friends. After a meal of chicken stir fry and a pudding (ice cream) Megan said goodbye to Loraine and Tom, and caroline gave her lift back home.

"Come over whenever you want Megan, you are always welcome," Caroline said as Megan stepped out of the car.

"Thanks caroline,"Megan replied,"That would be great,"


	5. Snow?

**Hi! sorry for the looooooooooooooooong wait but guess what? Chapter 5 is up! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!!!! Plz read and review :D**

Megan had had enough. She was sick of being the loner of the family, the little girl who gets pushed aside and ignored unless her mom needs someone to do the washing. She knew couldn't always rely on the carehome to run to, to hide her probalems for the next couple of hours. She knew they would never properly go away unless she faced them herself, although she had no idea how to go about this. Megan wanted her life to go back to normal. Before Josh and walter had moved in. Before she had found out that she had been adopted. It had all happened so quick. And no one really knew how she felt. No one realised how hurt she really was.

Megan stared out of her large bedroom window. A man walking a dog, which looked to be a border collie, went past their house. A few minutes later, a boy about the age of twelve also biked past. As Megan watched them as she thought. Thought about what had happened and had changed her life forever. She thought about her life about 6 monhs ago. When it was just her, her mom and Drake. Things were so much better, easier, happier.

She remembered how close she was to her mother. Megan always went to her when she was happy, sad, angry, hurt and anything else. Her mom was always there for her and Megan knew she was loved.

She also remembered how easy it was to prank Drake without getting caught. She didn't do it often and they were very simple, but they worked wonders. Why did Josh and Walter have to come and ruin everything? Megan realised that pranking both her brothers might not be as difficult as she thought. Harder than just Drake, but not so hard that she wouldn't be successful. She then remembered how she had tried this before a few months ago and got caught. Maybe if she denied everything and kept herself hidden thought it all, she might be able to prank them both without getting caught. She wanted something fun and exciting to happen and she was just the evil little sister to do it. After all, she had nothing to lose this time.

Megan placed her complicated but brilliant device in her brother's bedroom. She walked out and waited in her bedroom until she heard Drake and Josh walk into their own room, arguing about something completely pointless and random as always. She crept towards their large room and opened the door a little so she could watch where they were and what they were doing. When she realised it was now or never, Megan pulled out a small remote from her jacket pocket. It had one black button in the middle of it. She slid her thumb over to it and pressed the button. Within a sew seconds, the room went completely white. She closed the door quickly to prevent anything getting on her. She heard Drake and Josh yell in surprisement.

"Hey! Argh!" Drake screamed.

"Drake! What the?!"

"Josh! What have you done! What is this?"

"I don't know! I didn't do anything!"

Megan opened the door wide to view her success. Most of the room had a layer of white and in the middle of the mess stood Drake and Josh covered in a white powder, slightly looking like snowmen. Megans felt like a genius. It had actually worked! She walked in a bit, looking completely innocent. Flour lay beneth her feet, like snow but without the crunching feeling and coldness. Nearly everything was covered in white apart from furnisher at the back of the room where the flour from the pressure bomb had not reached. It would take alot of cleaning up to do.

"Oh my god, are you ok? What happened in here?" Megan asked in her best acting voice.

"I don't know, we were just talking and then it was suddenly white-," Drake said, "Wait a minute. It was you again wasn't it?"

"What? Oh Drake, I may be smart, but I could never do anything like this!" She lied.

"But you did-," Drake started.

"Drake! Shes only nine! How can Megan do this?" Josh interupted.

"Exactly my point!" Megan said.

"Josh, who's side are you on? She has pranked us before-"

"DRAKE! JOSH!" Walter yelled, entering the room with Audrey behind.

"What have you done?!" Audrey asked.

"Mommy! Drake is trying to blame all of this on me! How could I do this? He is so mean," Megan hugged her mom and began to fake cry, a talent she had always possesed.

"What? Of course you did it! Who else would of wanted to?!" Drake argued.

"Drake! Stop being so mean! Megan learnt her lesson last time and besides, a nine year old little girl could never do this," Audrey said while wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"I think you owe your little sister an apology! Both of you!" Walter said.

"What? I never said anything!" Josh argued, but Walter gave him a stern look and Josh stopped talking.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"Drake?"

"Fine, sorry Megan,"

"Now, both of you get cleaned up and then clean this room. I want it back to the way it was before by tomorrow," Walter instructed.

"WHAT?" Drake yelled.

"We can't do this all on our own! We didn't even make the mess!" Josh said.

"I don't care who did it, just get on with it, NOW!"

Megan walked slowly back to her own room. Everything had worked out just as she planned. Exellent. No one could prove that she did anything.

It was 11:30 pm. Megan was still awake and lying in her bed. She could hear Drake and Josh argueing constantly about who pulled the prank, what could have happened and why. They were still cleaning the whole thing up even though they started hours ago. Drake was convinced it was Megan but he had no proof and no one else believed him. Megan closed her eyes and listened to their bickering as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Well, there you go! Sorry its not very long but I really wanted to end that chapter there. Next chapter will be up soon. Please review, it makes me want to write more!**


End file.
